


A Little Slice of Heaven

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Do you get the idea, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GOING TO DIE, Kinda, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, So many kisses, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the kissing, but its there, i needed something cute, mentioned daddy kink, not really heavy on smut, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: When a man is in love he endures more than at other times; he submits to everything.Shiro would give Lance the world, if he asked.





	A Little Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooooooo self-indulgent. I needed domestic, disgustingly-fluffy Shance like I needed air.
> 
> Judge me all you want, I wrote half of this in twenty hot minutes.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

  “ _He who has a why to live, can bear almost any how."_

      - Friedrich Nietzsche ** **  
****

There had always been a why. ****  
** **

Shiro had always found a reason to continue to live, even when he was not in the face of tremendous adversity, although the why was much easier to see when one is suffering. In regular life, the why, the reasons you continue to get out of bed in the morning, slowly blur. They blend in with the rest of the world like a passing thought **-** there is no push to review, to look at yourself and uncover what your _why_ is. ****  
** **

During his year of imprisonment, Shiro thought on his why often. ****  
** **

_Why_ does he continue to fight? _Why_ does he not give in when it's the easier option? _Why_ does he push himself to get up every time they call him to the arena, push himself to take that sword in hand and win instead of ending the continual suffering? ****  
** **

In his head, he made a list of ten _whys,_  repeated in his head, day in, day out: ****  
** **

  1. Keith needs you.
  2. You're only twenty-four years old.
  3. Life still exists out of this hell.
  4. Giving in would mean they win.
  5. The Holts are out there.
  6. This is not the entirety.
  7. You'll never see a sunrise again if you die.
  8. Grandma is waiting for you to come home.
  9. Keith deserves better than this.
  10. You deserve a chance to live your life. ** **  
****



Shiro clung to the whys, kept them close to his heart as he picked up the sword and walked into the arena. They were something his captors could never take away from him; they could strip away everything, but Shiro would have his whys. He would keep living, keep fighting, keep _going_. Keep pushing until he saw the light of day again, and know he was finally free.

Once he escaped, Shiro wondered what he was truly free from. ****  
** **

During his time in captivity, Shiro forgot that suffering did not solely stem from that arena; that, in life, there can still be things that bring one pain, or unhappiness. That there was more than the mindless slaughter, and the screams echoing from all around: _"_ _ _Champion_! Champion! Champion!_ _"_ Shiro had forgotten what it was like to truly live beyond fighting solely for the breaths he was taking, and that there were going to be things that tested his resolve beyond whatever the tip of his sword connected with. ****  
** **

Life and the arena were simultaneously exactly alike, and disparate. The lines melted and broke apart until Shiro could no longer distinguish the middle. ****  
** **

Suffering still existed. People still died. There was still a struggle. It was still hard to keep going. ****  
** **

Keith had done his best to help him, to bring Shiro back into their world, to reintroduce him to what it was to be human again. Keith had done as much as he possibly could - made Shiro talk to people who never understood but listened; made sure he took the pills to ease the anxiety, the depression, the insomnia. But there was nothing he could do to keep Shiro from waking in the middle of the night, screaming out at the pain in his missing arm, in all the scars that mottled his body. There was nothing that he could do but wait, speaking in a calm, soft tone, when he found Shiro balled up in a corner, arm activated in front of him and shaking so hard the glowing edges began to blur.  ****  
** **

There was always going to be the memories, the scars, the arm, the part of him that was tainted from his near year and a half in captivity.  ****  
** **

Once he escaped, Shiro felt broken. An irreparable part of society that no longer belonged; could never fit in. A piece of a puzzle that had been morphed and chipped away until it could never fit in it's place again. ****  
** **

Shiro did not feel free, was not free. How could he ever be free with this iron cage around him, and a weapon on his arm? ****  
** **

He'd lost sight of the whys; he'd forgotten why he had fought so hard to stay alive. ****  
** **

Warm water splashed across his face and drew Shiro from his thoughts. The darkening evening sky came back into focus, and to the cotton candy clouds that moved lazily on pass. Underneath him, the ocean gently rocked his board, idling back and forth. Shiro turned to see what on Earth had splashed him, and found a beautiful grin and even prettier eyes smiling up at him where Lance floated beside him in the waters, his own surfboard left on the beach.

"I think your head might have imploded if I let you think any longer," Lance teased, propping himself on Shiro's board, chin resting on his folded arms. "What's up, babe?" ****  
** **

"Mmm, just thinking about how I'll get my revenge," Shiro shot back, grin lifting up his cheeks; natural, easy. "Better run, baby boy." ****  
** **

Lance stuck his tongue out at him, cheeky and insolent. "Do your worst." ****  
** **

Shiro slid off his surfboard and made a dive for Lance, swiping at empty air as his boyfriend flailed backwards with a shriek. Narrowly avoiding a second attempt at his capture, Lance took off back towards the shore, swimming as fast as he possibly could. Grabbing his board, Shiro gave in to the chase, but lagged far behind his Olympic swimmer of a boyfriend. Once they got on shore, though, oh it was game _on._   ** **  
** **

Tossing aside his board when he reached the shore, Shiro watched as Lance sprinted ahead, rounding the nearest table. Lance's eyes glittered with excitement, chest heaving as he watched Shiro stalk closer, poised to run at the slightest movement. Shiro had already figured out ten ways to catch Lance without much effort on his part, but where's the fun in that? ****  
** **

Slowly they circled each other around the table, monitoring each other and every little movement made. Lance's eyes found Shiro's as they paced around the table, and Shiro thinks his face very well might crack from how much he was smiling. ****  
** **

Without warning, Lance spun and made a break for it, practically galloping down the sea. Shiro catapulted himself over the table, and took off after him. Swaying palms and lazy waves passed by in a blur as they hurtled along the shore, kicking up sand in their wake. Lance's clear laughter rang happy and bright back towards Shiro, light and loud and wonderful. ****  
** **

Something fuzzy caught in his throat at the sound, warmth blooming out along his chest. Shiro pumped his legs faster, closing the distance between the both of them, and snagged an arm around Lance's waist before he could escape. ****  
** **

Victorious, Shiro spun Lance around in the air as he stuttered to a sudden halt, reveling in Lance's hysterics as he was caught.  ****  
** **

"Caught you, you little shit!" Shiro crowed, and blew a raspberry against Lance's available neck. Lance squealed, pushing against Shiro's arms desperately, trying to worm away to freedom. "Time for your punishment, Kitten."  ****  
** **

"Nooooo! No, Shiro, it's not fair!" Lance cried breathlessly as Shiro hoisted him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Almost immediately Lance groped at his ass, never one to pass up an opportunity, but continued his loud complaining, "Ugggh, why do you have to be so stupidly strong? It's hot, and unfair. Double unfair! Unfair _squared,_  Takashi! Do you really want that to be your reputation?"

"I can't really say I'm bothered. Your hands don't seem that upset, either." ****  
** **

"I resent your sarcasm!" ****  
** **

Shiro snickered, and happily pat Lance's perky little ass as he strolled down the beach. It was a beautiful evening, really; the sun had just begun to dip below the horizon, casting its brilliant dying rays into the skies and waters as the darkness creeped in, stealing away the vibrancy from the surrounding world. The stars winked down at Earth as they gradually came into view, and Shiro suddenly wondered how he'd gotten so lucky to experience this moment. ****  
** **

To have the chance to witness the sunset again. ****  
** **

"You're thinking again," Lance accused. ** **  
****

"One tends to think, Kitten." ** **  
****

"Yeah but not right _now_ , now is not thinking time!"

"What time is it?" ****  
** **

"Time for you to put me down." ** **  
****

"Mmmnope, doesn't feel like that time yet." ** **  
****

Lance smacked his ass in retribution. "Jerk." ****  
** **

"You started it!"

"Gasp! Did not!" ** **  
****

Turning his head away from the sky, Shiro hoisted Lance back up and off his shoulder once they reached their belongings, gently laying him down on their towels that they'd spread out much earlier on. Before Lance could wiggle away, Shiro plopped down on his thighs and immediately dug his fingers into his boyfriend's sides. ****  
** **

The following scream of laughter startled away a few birds nearby. ****  
** **

"Nnnnnooooo Kashi, no nononono staaaap!" Lance begged, pushing at Shiro's hands as he gasped for air between the peals of laughter. Little tears lined his eyes; and he was just so _stupidly_ beautiful; and Shiro just laughed along, heart soaring through those cotton candy clouds. "Pleaaaase! No! Aahaha!"

"It's what you get, Kitten," Shiro teased, leaning down to press little kisses along Lance's cheek as he tickled him. Lance pushed one hand against Shiro's face weakly, but was more preoccupied with trying to squirm away. "This is your punishment!" ** **  
****

"No, I'm innocent! Kashiiii, please! _Stooooop!"_ ** **  
****

After another second of torturous tickling, Shiro settled his hands at the slight dip in Lance's sides. The muscles jumped under his touch, expecting more tickling, and Lance giggled hysterically as he gasped for breath. Shiro rubbed his thumbs in steady circles along Lance's stomach to urge him to calm down, and Lance settled comfortably as Shiro continued to press each little, lingering kiss along his face. ****  
** **

A small smile lifted Lance's lips as he laid beneath Shiro, the spare few rays of sunlight remaining creating a halo through his hair. It gave him this nearly ethereal glow, looking every bit the gorgeous angel he was. All sharp edges that softened around his lips and eyes; long lashes that just barely brushed against his cheekbones, with a gorgeous golden undertone in his skin that was positively breathtaking when he was bathed in sunlight. ****  
** **

Shiro could have laid there for hours, stuck in that single moment, just observing Lance in all his beauty. ****  
** **

_God,_ how he had gotten so lucky to have such an amazing being in his life? Lance was so _wonderful_ ; so full of light and love and adventure. There was so much color in the world with him; it was noisy, and wild, and utter mayhem with Lance standing in the middle of the chaos, every bit as crazy as his surroundings. And Shiro's just so weak to his every desire, because Lance has shown him _life -_ has shown him love, compassion, acceptance, anger, joy, sadness, and simply how to live with all the power in him.

Before he met Lance, Shiro hadn't realized how bleak everything had been. He'd been lost in black and white, without remembering all the colors that came with the world before this boy exploded into his life. ****  
** **

There was such intensity in the human experience, and Shiro loved to be lost in it so long as Lance was right beside him. ****  
** **

"You're so beautiful when you laugh," he murmured, voice thick with emotion, kissing Lance's eyelids lovingly. "So, so gorgeous. There's so much light in your smile."

"Wow, Kashi, that's really gay," Lance rasped, his hands lifting to slowly comb through Shiro's hair. His fingers trembled slightly, scratching idly at his scalp. "Like, _really_ gay."

"I _am_ really gay." ** **  
****

Lance rolled his eyes. "Get down here and actually kiss me, really gay." ****  
** **

Shiro threw his head back with a loud laugh. "Oh my god, you're starting to say dad jokes!" ****  
** **

Grinning, Lance leaned up and yanked at Shiro's head to pull him into a brief, hard kiss, pulling back enough to whisper: "You're converting me, Daddy." Shiro might have replied, or maybe not, but he found his lips rather occupied with _Lance,_ and that was always more important than words. ****  
** **

Their lips moved languidly against each other, heavy and warm, sending skitters of pleasure down Shiro's spine. Lance slowly laid back down on the towel, his tongue teasing along Shiro's lips and easily sliding in when Shiro's mouth parted on a sigh. Lance tasted faintly of sea salt and garlic, and Shiro would like to say he was repulsed, but he was so, _so_ addicted to all of Lance's flavors. ****  
** **

If the world ended now, Shiro thinks it would be a wonderful way to go. ****  
** **

"Mm, we should be heading back," Shiro breathed some time later as Lance mouthed kisses along his jaw. "Azul and Kuro are probably missing us." ** **  
****

"They're cats, they're fine," Lance grouched, tugging Shiro back down into another kiss. There was something almost desperate this time as they kissed, and Lance was arching up into his wandering hands with these tiny gasps that went straight to Shiro's dick. ** **  
****

" _Kitten_ ," Shiro insisted, achingly pulling himself away from Lance's soft, kiss-swollen lips with one last peck. He had to be reasonable here. "It's getting late, and we still need to eat dinner." ** **  
****

Lance pouted, and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest. "Nourishment is for the weak." ****  
** **

"Do I need to tickle you again?" ** **  
****

"Nope! No, I'm good! Wow, look at the time, we should really be getting home!" ** **  
****

Shiro climbed off of Lance, laughing brightly at the pure panic on his boyfriend's face as he scrambled to his feet. Lance sent him a half-hearted glare, and yanked the towel out from underneath Shiro, aggressively folding it up. ****  
** **

"Stupid Kashi," Lance grumbled, exasperated, and Shiro's chest _ached_ with affection. "Make yourself useful, you lug." ** **  
****

"Is lug the word of the day?" he asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"No, it's atemporal, dummy."

Shiro snorted, shaking his head as he went to pick up their surfboards that had been haphazardly discarded. " _Wow,_  my bad for not knowing it was atemporal, Mr. Smarty-Pants." ****  
** **

Lance giggled, and they finished packing up their things to the sound of the waves calmly lapping against the shore. The final rays of light dipped below the horizon, and the walk back home from the beach was peaceful. Lance spoke idly about nothing in particular, his voice mixing in with the passing car or person, and Shiro mindlessly took note of just how _content_ he was here with Lance. He swung their linked hands, and let the warmth consume his chest until he could barely breathe. ****  
** **

Their house was essentially a baby blue cottage not a blocks distance from the beach, with a large front porch and white, picket-fenced yard that was overflowing with flowers and little decorations Lance had acquired over the two years they'd lived there. Shiro had even hung a hammock between the tree and the house beside their fire pit; they'd spent many a night there on the hammock, warm breeze rolling over and the stars winking down from above as the fire crackled beside them. ****  
** **

Shiro took their boards and set them up on the side of the house as Lance unlocked the door and skipped inside. He followed the sound of cheerful whistling, narrowly avoiding stepping on a flash of grey and black fur, and found his boyfriend in the bathroom, already naked and hand held under the water. Shiro slid up behind him, arms sliding around his waist, lips finding smooth, beautiful chestnut skin. ****  
** **

Lance leaned back into his embrace, and Shiro thinks he may really have died back there in the arena. That there was no way this perfect being was truly _his,_ and loved him just as much as he loved Lance... It felt so good to be true, and Shiro wanted to cry - to scream to the heavens and beyond about how much he _adores_ Lance. ****  
** **

"Come on, babe, get out of your wetsuit and shower with me," Lance purred, squeezing his hand around Shiro's wrist. "I bought some lube for the shower!"

Barking a sharp laugh, Shiro reluctantly pulled away from Lance to strip down as he was requested. Shiro couldn't get out of the suit fast enough, and back to Lance, hands roaming over that perfect, lithe form. ****  
** **

"You're ridiculously horny, Kitten," he chastised, but was not the slightest bit upset about this. Shiro wasn't much better himself. "It makes me glad that we installed the seat." ** **  
****

"I know right? It's perfect for shower sex. Wet, but no threat of slipping!" ** **  
****

"Well, I don't know about that. You get creative with positions, and I figure you can make us slip somehow." ** **  
****

"I resent that."

"You resent a lot of things."

"Oh, look at that. Still resenting!" ****  
** **

Snickering, Shiro followed Lance into the warm spray of water. They cleaned themselves off first, taking turns washing each other's hair. Lance did Shiro's hair up into an array of styles, giggling at each one more than the last. His favorite was with the white forelock standing straight up, with the rest of his hair spiked out to the sides, with a middle part. ****  
** **

"You look so silly, Kashi!!" ** **  
****

Grinning, Shiro dipped Lance down and nipped at his neck before blowing another raspberry there. Lance _squealed_. ****  
** **

"I'll get my revenge, pretty little Kitty." ** **  
****

As they finished rinsing out the ocean from their hair, Lance grew closer, and finally drew Shiro down into a slow kiss that never seemed to end. The desire simmered underneath, growing in temperature as the kiss grew more desperate, feverish, hands grasping at slippery skin, stumbling back towards the seat. ****  
** **

Lance pulled Shiro into his lap, lips moving down along his chest. His traitorous tongue swirled around Shiro's perked nipples as he popped open the promised lube, swirling his fingers around Shiro's hole before slowly dipping in.  ****  
** **

Shiro merely let Lance do as he pleased; let him torture him on only his fingers until he was satisfied enough and Shiro's whining had reached a fevered pitch. Let him open him wide, fingers slipping along his ass as he slipped inside, filling him up so perfectly full. ****  
** **

Let him fuck Shiro until he saw stars, head thrown back, hands braced on Lance's knees as he rocked down eagerly into every thrust. Let him speed up, the sound echoing in the shower, increasingly desperate. Let his hands roam everywhere, pinching and rolling and jerking, sending pleasure flying along his body. ****  
** **

Let him come inside, shaking beneath Shiro. Let him hold Shiro and watch as he jerked himself to completion, getting off to Lance being inside him alone. Let him do whatever he desired, because Lance was _his,_  and he was Lance's, and nothing was ever going to hurt or change that. ****  
** **

"Sometimes I forget how hot you look, rocking down onto me," Lance breathed into his shoulder as their racing hearts finally settled. "We need to do that more often." ** **  
****

"Mmm, I agree." Brushing some of the short strands of hair back, Shiro pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead. "As much as I love destroying you, having the favor returned would be much appreciated." ** **  
****

Lance giggled. "Noted. Now get off me, I need to exfoliate." ****  
** **

Shiro scoffed, sliding off Lance's lap and onto the bench. "Oh, _my bad._ "  ** **  
** **

"It is your bad, but don't worry Princess Peach, I'll take care of you." ** **  
****

Something in the way Lance promised to take care of him had Shiro shivering, and he patiently waited for Lance to grab the items he needed. He brought back several bottles, and grabbed the exfoliant first. He knelt at Shiro's feet, gently picking up his right leg and pressing a warm kiss to the inside of his thigh. ****  
** **

Shiro viciously bit down on his lip to refrain from making any sort of sound. This was not a time for words, not from him at least. ****  
** **

Lance took his time, giving special care to every inch of skin along his leg, delicate fingers massaging the exfoliant in, mindful of every scar they came across. Shiro squirmed, caught under the sudden wave of attention Lance was devoting into him, unable to do anything but allow Lance to worship him though he'd done nothing to earn it. ****  
** **

This boy was too good for him, but Shiro was far too selfish of a man to let him go. ****  
** **

"I know you were thinking about it," Lance said eventually, mouthing little kisses along Shiro's leg once he was finished with the third product. "You always have this look on your face when you think about your time there. ** **  
****

"I know you have suffered more than I'll ever know; I'd change it for you in an instant. But that has made you a strong man, Takashi. You are one of the bravest, strongest people I've ever met. So kind, and wonderful, and incredible." ** **  
****

Breathing gone haywire, Shiro was helpless as Lance continued his whole-body treatment, slowly working his way up. Praises and kisses were littered everywhere as he went, so gentle and thorough, and Shiro trusted him so much it made him want to _cry_. Made him want to bundle him up and never let go, because this world was far too cruel for someone like Lance. No one should have been made so perfectly, not in this lifetime. And Shiro was sure his whole body was flushed a bright red by the time Lance's lips touched his own again, soft, swollen, achingly gentle. ****  
** **

"My beautiful, amazing Takashi," Lance murmured, and Shiro whined as their lips brushed with his words. "I love you so much, I adore you, you mean everything to me. Te amo mas que nada en el mundo." ** **  
****

Shiro surged up into the kiss, cupping Lance's face, thumbs soothing over his jaw. Lance melted into it, hands falling onto his shoulders. Shiro wished he could do more than just kiss him; wished he could find a way to describe how much he truly loved Lance. ****  
** **

"Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti." ** **  
****

Lance smirked, lingering a few quick kisses before setting himself in Shiro's lap, tracing idle patterns into his chest. "Since when do you know Spanish?" ****  
** **

"I've begun to pick it up," Shiro teased, moving to brush his fingers along Lance's cheekbones now, admiring the way his eyes glimmered such a startling blue in the lighting. "It helps when your beautiful boyfriend speaks it to his mother all the time, and the internet exists." ** **  
****

"Mmm true. Now come on my lovely Takashi, let's get to bed. I want to cuddle and watch That 70's Show before we go to sleep." ** **  
****

Shiro watched with adoring eyes as Lance stood, flicking over his body, taking note of all the little details he's become so intimately familiar with. Like the little dusting of freckles along his shoulders, the sharp line of his collarbone, and how his chest dipped in just a little too far at his sternum... every little thing that made Lance, _Lance_ ; and it was so hard to breathe around that fuzzy ball in his chest, expanding and capturing his heart and soul, bound so tightly together they were lost forever. Lost to Lance. ****  
** **

Grabbing Lance's wrist before he moved too far away, Shiro cupped his hand in both of his own, and told him, without a damn thing else in his mind: "Marry me." ****  
** **

Lance blinked at him, eyes blank with surprise. "What?" ****  
** **

"Marry me, Lance. Be my husband. Be mine forever and more, because I love you. I adore you. I would move the world for you, if you asked. I'd bring you all the stars in the sky, in the Universe, if you wanted them. If you asked me to bottle up the ocean so you could always have it with you, I'd find a way. I'll give you anything you ever wanted, if you will be mine forever." ** **  
****

"Takashi..." There was a fresh lining of tears in Lance's eyes, and a hysterical laugh bubbled out of him as he wiped at his eyes. "You couldn't have at least asked when I had clothes on?" ** **  
****

Shiro's lips twitched upwards. "Is that a yes or a no?" ****  
** **

" _God_ , of course it's a yes!" Shiro found his arms rather occupied by Lance, and he scooped him up, held him tight, desperate and elated. "Of course I'll marry you, you dummy. How could I say no after that?" ** **  
****

"Well, you-" ** **  
****

"No sass right now, sir, just happiness." ** **  
****

Smiling into his hair, Shiro gripped Lance a little tighter and whispered: "Okay, love." ****  
** **

For an indefinite time, they were wrapped up there in their own little world. Lance muffled a few sobs into his shoulder, and Shiro soothed his hand along his back, murmuring nonsensical reassurances into his ear. Shiro was elated.. Perfect. So happy he could burst, wanted again to shout to the universe, to let the entire world know that Lance had said _yes_. That this beautiful, incredible creature, who taught him what love and life was again, was going to be his _husband_.

"Come on, Kitten," he urged eventually, easily hoisting Lance up as he stood. Turning off the shower head he toweled them both off, and delivered Lance to their bed like the king he was. "I'll be right back with some food, okay? Then we'll marathon That 70's Show like you wanted." ****  
** **

"Be quick! I want my fiance to cuddle with." ** **  
****

Shiro's face ached with the smile that suddenly emerged, and he kissed Lance's head one last time. "Whatever you want, beautiful." ****  
** **

As Lance slowly fell asleep much later, curled up against Shiro and breaths deep and steady, Shiro observed him. The way his lashes fluttered against his cheekbones, the soft part of his lips, the healthy glow to his skin that made him look years younger than he really was, and Shiro thought _yes, this is why_. ****  
** **

Lance was why he got up every morning and went to work, and why he came back. He's why Shiro was able to move on and realize there was more to life than a single year. ****  
** **

He was why Shiro was living; the one he'd bear almost any _how_ for so long as he continued to smile, to live with every ounce of energy he has in him and burned brighter than the sun itself. So long as that boy continued to make mistakes, to learn and grow and become a greater, kinder, selfless man... ****  
** **

For a while, Shiro's world was black and white. Now, he could barely remember what it was like to live without vitality. Even in his darkest memories, there was always Lance, standing beside him, and drowning out the darkness with color and noise and wonder and adventure and love. ****  
** **

And, when Lance asks Shiro to give him the world, he will.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me over a month to write, which is just sad, but school + work is kicking my ass.


End file.
